Shay's Story Part 1: Uglies
by 108percent
Summary: This story is in Shay's point of view during Uglies. I always wanted to explore what she was thinking during the series. Rated T just for violence and maybe mild language later on. This is my first fanfiction. Read and Review.


Okay, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be that good. This story is basically Shay's point of view from the beginning through the end of Uglies. After I finish this story, I probably work on another story about her point of view during Pretties.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or events that were mentioned in the book, that belongs to Scott Westerfield.**

* * *

As Shay pulled off her interference ring and left her door room, she smiled remembering the first time that she had ever attempted this trick. At the time, she had been twelve, it had seemed like the most scary and risky thing she had ever done. Now that Shay had now moved on to bigger and better tricks, as she'd like to think, this simple one seemed like nothing. Something so easy that even a littlie could pull it off. Besides, what Shay was planning to do now was much more dangerous. She was planning on visiting New Pretty Town.

She wasn't really sure why she was going to visit New Pretty Town, she didn't even want to become a pretty. Nothing about the way the pretties lived appealed to her. She would rather keep her brain (all pretties, new ones especially seemed quite dumb to Shay) and "ugly face" (Shay never had thought she looked that bad) in exchange for a life of party and beauty. The one thing that scared her the most about being pretty is looking like everyone else. All her life, Shay had never wanted to be like everyone else. She prefered having fun and pulling pranks above going to parties and making morphos of what she wanted her face to look like when she was pretty. Anyway, Shay thought sadly to herself, she'd have to give up the one thing she loved the most: hover boarding.

When Shay really thought about it, the only reason that she was actually going to New Pretty Town was to see her "friends", or the people who used to be her friends back when they were all still ugly. She had the misfortune of being the youngest of her group of friends, not that she minded waiting a while longer to become pretty it's just she was so lonely with no one to hang out with. Of course they had all promised to write her, people always did when the were about to make the transition from ugly to pretty. That promise was never kept though, Shay hadn't heard a single word from any of her friends.

Suddenly, Shay looked up. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realised that she was almost to the river that flowed into New Pretty Town. But, when she finally consentrated, Shay didn't think that tonight was the right night to spy on her friends. The sound of hover cars, thousands it seemed like, grew louder the further she flew. She could even see a few at the start of the river.

Shay flew a little further and stopped crouching behind a bush near the river's entrance She knew that she'd probably be here for a while. Whoever or whatever the wardens were looking for, Shay knew that they wouldn't give up that easily. It could be almost morning time before Shay could head back to her dorm without getting caught.

About ten minutes later, Shay's muscles were really starting to cramp, so she stood up and decided to go for a walk towards the gardens in New Pretty Town. She hadn't seen any wardens that were searching by foot around here anyways. Besides, it was so dark inside the gardens that they wouldn't be able to see her. After hiding her hover board in one of the bushes, Shay began to aimlessly wonder around. She passed by several couples preforming romantic actions, which she found quite disgusting that the were doing in public where people could see, and remembered that this was also a "pleasure" garden for all the new pretties. When Shay walked back towards the entrance to the garden she thought she saw someone standing behind one of the bushes. Frozen out of fear, Shay stood as still as a statue.

After a few minutes of standing there, the figure finally got up.

"I'm sorry," the person said in a small, pathetic sounding voice. Shay was pretty sure that this girl was around her age.

"Hey, it's fine. I must have scared you. You really scarred me anyway."

When the girl stood up, Shay could see that this girl was most definitely her age and still an ugly at that.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After the two had introduced themselves, the other girl's name was Tally, They then started to discuss their adventures.

Shay told Tally how she had set off around an hour ago on an expedition, but as soon as she got there, she had heard several hover cars. Then, she decided to hide near the start at the river, but had decided to walk around the garden because her muscles were cramped. Shay decided to leave out the part about wanting to see her friends until Tally told her why she was trying to get into New Pretty Town. If it was for a similar reason, then Shay would tell her.

It turns out, that Tally was the reason for the hover cars and the search wardens. She had crashed one of the new pretty's parties.

"I can't believe you crashed a party! That's awesome! How'd you do it?"

"I snuck in wearing a mask," Tally replied.

"What kind of mask? Was a pretty mask?" If it was, Shay thought, she might have to find out where to get one and use it during her next attempt to visit her friends.

"No, it was uh a pig mask. It's kinda a long story." Shay had to force herself not to laugh at this part. "I was about to get caught, so I kind of set off a fire alarm."

"Nice!" Maybe Tally could be her friend during her last few months here in the burbs of Uglyville. She definitely seemed to know some good tricks.

Tally smiled then, and continued her story. "Since I was trapped on the roof, I had to put on a bungee jacket and jump off."

"No way!"

"Well actually, yes, part of the way here."

"I must admit, that's pretty awesome." Shay decided that now was the right time to find out why Tally was at this party in the first place. "Were you at this party to um, meet someone?"

Tally seemed shocked. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I have some friends there too, and I was the youngest, and...."

"Now you're alone," Tally finished.

"Yeah," Shay sighed.

Tally then went on to tell Shay how she had actually said hello to her friend, which Shay thought was pretty daring, and how he didn't even care about her anymore. Shay could easily sympathize with Tally because she was sure that would happen to her if she ever talked to any of her friends that were now pretty. Pretties were like that, they never cared about any of their friends that they had left behind in Uglyville.

They stood there in silence, and a hover car passed them overhead.

"You know, we haven't completely gotten away yet. Let me know next time you're going to pull a trick like that."

Tally apologized and then laughed. "Okay, next time I'll let you know."

"Well, it looks safe enough to head back now. Where's your board?"

Shay looked over at Tally and she had a blank, confused expression on her face. Could it be possible that Tally had never even heard of a board?

Shay quickly walked back and got her board. "You do have a board don't you? How'd you get here then, by swimming?" Shay smirked at her own sarcasm.

"No...Wait! How'd you get the hover board to take you across the river anyway?"

Shay began to laugh now. "How could you not know, it's the oldest trick there is. I thought you would know about after pulling a trick like you did tonight!"

Tally just shrugged.

"Then we'll both have to use this one I guess." Another hover car passed over and the stood there in silence.

"I don't think we should fly back," Tally said.

"You never told, how did you get over here?"

"Can you carry that thing?"

"Sure, it doesn't weight much at all," Shay said while snapping her fingers while causing the hover board to drift upwards. She wasn't really sure what Tally was getting at, but from what she'd found out about Tally so far, Shay was sure that it'd be tricky.

"Then follow me."

Shay followed Tally crawling on the ground until the reached a bridge. How could Tally have gotten to New Pretty Town a bridge, the always tattled.

Voicing her thoughts Shay asked, "Won't it tattle?"

"Not this one," Tally said with a growing smile on her face,"It's an old friend of mine."

Shay sighed smiling to herself. There sure was some night.

* * *

Author's Note: I changed the conversations above that were from the book to fit how Shay would have heard it. I'm sure it's not my best story, so constructive critism is appreciated. Praise too (=

Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
